Out of Nowhere
by Pegasister1000
Summary: The turtles meet a mutant lizard. And she's a girl! But Raph is suspicious if her. She might be hiding a dark secret from them that could change their lives!


For a night like this in New York City, it sure is a dark one. I can't even see my own hands. Well, I don't know if I would call them hands. I would. But I am different from other people. I looked up at the stars. They act as a nightlight in the sky.

If people saw me sneaking around the streets at this hour, they sure would be suspicious. I actually just needed food. I have no home, I'm broke, I'm hungry, and…I stink. Basically, I rob any place you can think of. Supermarkets, restaurants, and any other places that supply my simple needs. Tonight, I'm planning on breaking into a restaurant around the corner.

Well, tonight, I wouldn't call it robbing. This place stays open 24/7. The food tastes great. The owner knows me real well. A little too well. He knows my life story. This dude even knows I'm not normal! Most importantly, he knows I always leave without paying the bill. I have tons of money I still owe to the guy! I have no money, what does he expect?

I was very much hoping my future plans of robbing stores would end up on the news. Many stories have already been based on me. The only bright side of this is the cops don't have any pictures of me. I always move in the shadows. I have also been known to run at super-fast speed. I have never known why, but it just comes naturally.

I looked around before crossing the street in stealth. I especially didn't want to run into the foot ninja tonight. Or that giant mutant dog, to make things worse. But I was prepared. I had a stuck my dagger in a pocket of my clothes.

Apparently I wasn't paying attention, because I bumped right into the door of a building. Actually, it was the noodle shop I was looking for. I walked in and the smell of food instantly hit my nose. I slowly took a seat near the counter. _Boy am I hungry tonight!_ A person was humming tunes while cooking noodles.

I knew he had sensed my presence because he turned around as soon as I sat down. It was Mr. Murakami. For a blind guy, he sure can make some intimidating faces.

"Ah! Welcome back!" he said with a smile. I nodded in response. My eyes wandered to the noodles he was cooking. My mouth as watering at the sight of it. The last time I remember eating food was maybe a day or two ago. I smiled and nodded as a sign of hello.

"I bet you are hungry?" Mr. Murakami asked. I sat there with a dumb look on my face. He chuckled.

"You know I'm just messing with my favorite customer," he giggled. I shook my head in amusement. _I love this guy!_

I used to work for a scientist named . He treated me well and I was paid a decent amount. That is, until I found out about and his plans. When I found out, he made me pay. After I ran away from my past, Mr. Murakami was pretty much the only person in my family that took after me. He was my uncle. More like a father.

"So what would you like?" he questioned me. I lifted my hand to answer.

"Hold on!" Mr. Murakami interrupted.

"I know just what you have in mind."

_I swear this guy can read minds!_ Mr. Murakami started chopping up various ingredients and cooking them to perfection. I couldn't tell what he was making, but it sure did smell delicious. I knew it would feel good to eat something that was actual food. Rather than chewing on anything I could find. _Well, not anything I could find. Maybe like a piece of gum I had in my pocket. _Mr. Murakami set down a plate of delicious-looking food.

"Pizza gyoza," was all he said before smiling. I looked uncertain for a bit, and then took a bite of his creation. Once it hit my taste buds, I felt the taste dance on tongue. _It's yummy!_ I licked my lips in satisfaction.

"I am guessing you like it," the blind man spoke. I nodded. The man then remembered something. He grabbed a bunch of papers and put them in front of me. These were bills yet to be paid. His face got serious, asking for his money. I grinned, tapped my wrist, telling him I had to go. He knew I was lying. But before the blind man could speak, I ran out the door and hopped onto the rooftops. I stared at the door of the restaurant. Mr. Murakami stood there, smiling and shaking his head. I beamed and flipped away from roof to roof.


End file.
